zrpafandomcom-20200213-history
Saiko
Saiko is a S-Rank Missing Nin from Takigakure. She holds a very seductive way about her but can turn on you at any moment. Her reasoning for joining the Fushichō is the simple thought that she can seduce more men and shut them down in an instant. Background Information When it comes to the information for Saiko, as of her past..there's not much to say however, being the only Kunoichi within the academy at the time she graduated, she ended up dismantling each and every other student due to the factor that they were men. She was attracted to one in specific however, he did not feel the same for her which forced her into the view point she is in now. One by one, each of the Shinobi she graduated with died by her hand and after stealing the Earth Grudge Fear scroll and learning it all, she left the village in search to increase her skills. Nowadays, Saiko roams around and has been seen with the Fushichō. Personality & Behavior Saiko is a very odd character. She prizes her beauty and flaunts it constantly. She's a very seductive being and loves to bring people in with her amazing looks. Though, she holds a hard grudge on people when she is called ugly, or anything but gorgeous. She has a short fuse but keeps it unlit until the moment is right due to her skills. Upon a close, casual look, Saiko is a rather happy character but filled with an endless lust that she always uses to lure her enemies in with. Though, she is also an extremely gifted actor which gives her a sense of being able to maybe trick some people with her little ways. When it comes to fighting, Saiko is a force that should not be underestimated. With her time of learning and growing her skills with Earth Grudge Fear, she knows that holding back is something that is easier said than done. She loves to toy with her food but not for too long, just to make sure that they do die but, she gets a bit of playtime with them. She loves inflicting and receiving pain, which gives her pleasure while fighting and can cause a bit of an awkward fight. When she gets hit, with any type of blow, she usually moans in pleasure and lust. When it comes to her inflicting damage onto others, it's like a slowly rising orgasm. It could also be noted that when she fights, she gets herself off from the mixture of both inflicting and receiving pain. Appearance Saiko has a large bust of about 34DD and a very bubbly ass, which isn't too big nor too small but, just right. She wears a dress that has a cut up the right side, which allows her to expose her meaty, sexy thighs, while also her cleavage is out of this world with how much it perks her breasts up. The dress is black and exposes her abdomen a bit as well as her back, for the most part. Her nails are always colored ruby red, just as the same for her lipstick. Her hair hangs down to about mid back and is black with blonde streaks running through the entirety of her hair in various places. For the most part, her hair is straight but the ends are slightly curly, which makes it pop. As for her footwear, she wears wedged Kunoichi sandals that are the same color as her dress. She wears no other makeup due to her impeccable beauty. She does have a belly button piercing and a labret, both of silver color. Her eyes are a gorgeous purple, that are filled with light. Her Takigakure band is located around her left thigh with a slash of the middle, straight across. Nindo "I love the feel of a man..the looks..the taste.." Stats Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training